Orion
The Orion is Mark Anderson's YT-2000 that was built on Earth, and currently serves as his personal transport ship. Overview Hull The hull of the Orion is made of a very dense Naquadah/Trinium alloy material, and is able to withstand weapons fire from a Jaffa Staff weapon with no damage, while the Staff Cannons mounted on Goa'uld Al'kesh cause minor damage to the hull. Shielding Due to the increasing number of conflicts in space between the Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance, as well as with the Wraith and the Red Faction, Mark Anderson decided to modify the Asgard shielding, as well as adding two backup shield generators which would be powered up after main shields went offline. Weapons The laser turrets were modified from the original design, firing a rapid-fire blast capable of shooting down Wraith Darts in a matter of seconds. In order to further protect the Orion, Anderson opted to have two Plasma Beam Weapon emplacements installed, as well as a missile platform, two forward and two rear Railgun emplacements, and two Asgard Ion Guns. The Plasma Beam weapons are much smaller than the ones installed on the BC-304's, not able to penetrate thicker hulls such as those on Wraith ships, but still able to quickly deplete upgraded Goa'uld Ha'tak shielding and cause hull breaches on most space vessels. The Orion is also equipped with Ion Charges, which are capable of temporarily disrupting shield generators, collapsing a vessel's shield, allowing for other ships to directly fire on the hull for maximum damage. Hyperdrive The first hyperdrive installed was a tweaked version of the Asgard hyperdrive installed on the Endeavor. Technology The Orion is powered by several Naquadah Generators, which have been modified to run on Artificial Naquadah. It also carries four Artificial ZPM's in the event of power failure. As a reconnaissance and transport vessel, Anderson created a cloaking generator, first using a salvaged generator from an Al'kesh, and later building one using Asgard technology and Ancient technology. The Orion also uses other advanced technologies, such as the Automatic Replicating Device (which could create materials used to repair damaged systems, as long as the device itself was powered), and several Repair Drones that can repair the hull and other systems. The Orion is also equipped with its own Stargate, which was requested from Anderson from an uninhabited planet that could not sustain life. The Stargate is able to dial Atlantis or any other Stargate in the Milky Way, as long as there is sufficient power to dial out. In addition to having the SentryRam AI guarding the ship, the Orion can only be accessed via a voice command, requiring Anderson's specific speech pattern and a passcode known only to him. Any attempts at mimicking Anderson's voice thus far have been unsuccessful. History 2008 Mark Anderson was working on designs for a ship he called the Orion, which was a name he heard from Lt. Colonel Sheppard for an Ancient ship. 2012 As thanks for the Endeavor's part of the destruction of the Death Star III, Anderson was rewarded with schematics of every successful YT-series freighter. The one which he particularly liked was the YT-2000 design, due to its symmetrical design and large cargo capacity. After taking a liking to the YT-2000 model, Mark decided to have it built at Earth, and named it the Orion. 2016 Once Mark Anderson returned to the Milky Way galaxy, he personally oversaw the construction of the Orion at Area 51, and provided the complex with several Automatic Replicating Devices. Gallery Orionenterhyperspace.jpg|The Orion opening a hyperspace window Orionhyperspace2b.png|The Orion traveling through hyperspace, powered by a ZPM YT2000.jpg YT-2000 Deck Plan.PNG Orionunder1.PNG Orionhyperspacedamaged.png Orionhyperspace3.png Orionhyperspacesmall.png Orion4.png Orion6.png Orion1.png Orion2.png Orion3.png Category:Light Freighters Category:I.C.E. Fleet